Wicked Games
by Siriusluver-le
Summary: It takes a night of drinking games to make Elliot and Olivia realize that denying their attraction is life's most wicked game...EO


Wicked Games

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic for Law and Order: SVU. I have only ever seen one episode with Chester Lake in it, so I don't know his character very well and apologize if he gets out of character at all. So anyway, this waltzed into my head in math the other day and I haven't been able to stop, though I think it's going to be just a oneshot.**

"We won!!" Casey announced proudly as she strode into the squad room.

"Congratulations!" Cragen called from his office, as the team heaved a collective sigh of relief. It had been a long, hard few days as they hunted down a serial rapist before he killed the little girl he'd kidnapped.

Just then Alex breezed into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey Casey! I just heard about the Golson case! Congrats!"

"Thanks Alex." Casey said giving her co-worker an appreciative smile.

"We need to go out and celebrate." Alex said.

"Good idea!" Fin called from across the room.

"Guys you really don't need to do that." Casey assured them.

"Yeah, we do." Elliot pressed, "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay," Casey conceded. "Where do you want to go?"  
"Well-" Alex said, thinking a mile a minute. "It's a Friday night, so why don't you all come over to my place in about two hours."

"What are you thinking Alex?" Fin asked, curious.

"Oh nothing," The blonde A.D.A. told him with knowing smile. She turned to go but called back over her shoulder, "Bring something with alcohol in it!"

"A night to remember," Fin sighed. "You coming, Lake?"

"You bet!" Chester assured him.

"Elliot? Olivia? Are you guys in?"

"I'm definitely in," Elliot promised.

"I don't think so." Olivia said.

"Oh, come on, Liv! Please?" Elliot begged.

Olivia looked away, but watched him out of the corner of her eye. How could she ever resist him? "Alright," she agreed, "I'll come for a while."

Two hours later, Casey, Chester, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia arrived at Alex's high-end apartment. Munch and the Captain how opted out of the festivities claiming that they needed sleep.

Alex let them in and showed them to the kitchen where they set their offerings on the counter. They had two six packs of beer (from Fin and Olivia), a bottle of tequila from Elliot, a bottle of whiskey from Chester, and a bottle of vodka from Casey. Alex added her own bottle of vodka and smiled. "Let the games begin." She said, popping the top on a beer.

They toasted each other and took seats in the living room, in a rough circle. Alex waltzed out of the room and came back with a washed out wine bottle. "Spin the bottle time!" She declared with a wicked smile.

Everyone groaned.

"It'll be fun!" She insisted. "Olivia gets to go first."

Olivia's stomach flip-flopped as she spun the bottle. To her satisfaction it skipped by Elliot. But her brow furrowed as it landed on Casey. "Do I spin again?" She asked.

"Nah," Alex said, "we never said boy/girl only."

"Okay." Olivia sighed, standing u p and walking over to Casey. She kissed her cheek delicately. Feeling incredibly silly she returned to her seat and took a swig of her beer.

Casey also took a drink and then reached for the bottle. She landed on Chester. That was one of those secrets that everyone knew about and no one discussed. Blushing furiously, Casey rose and walked over to Chester. He stood up to meet her. She kissed him gently at first, but he bent her backwards, kissing her passionately. Casey pulled away at last, breathing hard. Everyone else in the room gave them a round of applause.

"Finally!" Alex and Olivia shouted, having for some time known of their friend's affection for the detective.

Casey turned an even darker red as she returned to her seat.

The game continued until all six of them were done with their second beer. All the girls were starting to get restless. "Let's play truth or dare!" Casey suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Olivia agreed. "Fin you're first!"

"Truth," Fin decided since having Olivia come up with his dare worried him a bit.

Alex gestured wildly at Olivia. The detective leaned over and Alex whispered hurriedly to her for a moment. Olivia nodded and turned to Fin with a dangerous smile.

Fin swallowed and took a shot. "Yes?" He prompted.

"Boxers or briefs?" Olivia asked.

"Boxers," Fin admitted, reaching to pore himself another shot. "You're turn Elliot."

"Dare." Elliot chose. There were some truths that he just didn't want being dragged up.

Fin thought for a moment. To all those present it looked as though he was weighing the consequences of something. "I dare you to kiss Detective Benson."

It took Elliot's somewhat intoxicated brain a moment to register that he was talking about Olivia. So there it was that subject that was always just on the outside, but never brought up. Slowly he stood and walked over to where Olivia was sitting on the floor at Alex's feet. Her large chocolate colored eyes turned up to stare at him. God, how many times a day did he catch himself staring at those eyes? How often had he longed to get lost in them? As if in a dream, he reached a hand down and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her slowly, just lightly brushing their lips together. He pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were closed and as he watched she bit her lower lip. It was too much for him to take. He brushed his lips to hers again and again; he couldn't stop. He smiled when Olivia let out a slight whimper as he teased her. His right hand slipped up to run through her hair in long soothing strokes.

Somebody cleared their throat behind them. Olivia turned scarlet, but before she could step away Elliot whispered in her ear, "We need to talk." She nodded and returned to her seat.

Elliot sat down and rounded on Alex. "Truth or dare, Counselor?" He asked.

"Truth…" Alex smiled.

Monday afternoon found Elliot and Olivia stuck at their desks working on their DD-5's for the case they'd just closed. Olivia was typing away at hers when a message box popped up.

_IMStabler_: Hey Liv.

Smiling she typed a response.

_LivvieBaby_: Bored?

Elliot laughed at the screen name that she'd chosen.

_IMStabler_: Livvie Baby? Has Fin been messing with your computer?

_LivvieBaby_: Probably.

_IMStabler_: It should say 'Bad Ass Benson'.

_LivvieBaby_: Funny, El. Did you need something?

_IMStabler_: I need to talk to you. Wanna have dinner tonight?

_LivvieBaby_: Sure. Right after shift?

_IMStabler_: Yeah, sounds later.

_LivvieBaby_: Okay, I'm going to go get this DD-5 finished then.

_IMStabler_: Later Livvie…baby!

_LivvieBaby_: Can it Stabler!

At 5pm, Elliot and Olivia clocked out and left together. They took the elevator down to the parking garage. "My car or yours?" Olivia asked.

"Mine." Elliot said leading the way through the structure.

Olivia just nodded and followed him in silence. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She'd had dinner alone with her partner more times that she could count. But this was different- it was about them this time, instead of just being some meal grabbed between leads on a case.

All too soon they arrived at Elliot's black SUV. They climbed in and headed out. On the way to the restaurant Olivia kept her eyes trained out the window. Eventually they arrived at their favorite diner. They were seated and sat in silence as they surveyed the menu. When the waitress left after taking their orders, Elliot caught Olivia's eyes. "We need to talk."

"So talk." She said. Her nerves gave her voice a little too much edge.

"About the other night at Alex's house-"

Olivia's stomach sank. _He regrets it! I was wrong. He doesn't feel anything. Oh god._ She panicked internally. "What about it?" She asked, thankful that her voice didn't fail her.

"I realized something that night-" Elliot fumbled, unsure of how to admit this. "I need you Liv." He admitted finally.

"What about Kathy?" Olivia asked before she could stop herself. _Damn it, what did you do that for? _Half her brain screamed. _No, _the other half reasoned, _you want him unconditionally. _

Elliot only nodded as if he'd been expecting this. "I moved out this weekend."

Olivia shook her head, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry Elliot. I can't be a just-for-now fling until Kathy comes back. I've wanted this too much for too long."

"It's over for good with Kathy, Liv." Elliot told her as their food arrived. "I told her that I'd been in love with you for years. She told me she'd known longer than I had, and asked me to sign the divorce papers on my way out. It was finalized this morning.

Olivia couldn't help it; she took one look at the honesty in his eyes and burst into tears. "I'm s-sorry, El." She stammered, wiping at her streaming eyes. "I've j-just wanted this for so long. I'd given up hope that I'd ever here you say that."

Elliot reached across the table and brushed her tears away. "Don't cry, Livvie." He whispered.

His delicate touch and soft words only made Olivia want to cry harder. But instead she smiled at him and covered his hand with her own. She leaned her cheek into his gentle touch. All she wanted was to get lost in the moment, but her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that their food had arrived. Both of them chuckled and attacked their own plates. The meal was full of shy glances and sweet smiles.

After they'd finished and paid, they rose to leave. Elliot led her out of the diner with a casual hand on the small of her back. As they exited out onto the street his hand slipped down into hers. He laced their fingers together and swung their hands gently as they walked. When they reached the car he stopped gently, and stood facing her. "I can't promise you that it will be easy, Liv. But I love you. Will you give this a try?" He asked, holding up their hands.

Before he knew what was happening, Olivia's arms were around his neck and her lips had captured his. As she pulled away, she smiled, "All I've ever wanted was a chance."

Elliot buried his face in her silky hair, breathing in her sweet scent for a moment. At last she looked up at him, "Spend the night with me, Elliot." She asked.

"Liv-" He said, cautiously. "I don't want to ruin this by going too fast."

She smiled. "I really did mean just sleeping. I want to feel your arms around me as I dream."

Elliot kissed her lightly and nodded. "Let's go. I'm tired."

They headed to Olivia's apartment. Elliot confessed that he had a bag of clothes he was bringing from Kathy's house in the back of his SUV. Upon arriving at Olivia's she showed him to the spare bedroom where he could change. He changed into sweats and took a seat on the end of her couch. When Olivia came out of her room ten minutes later he was already attempting to find something decent on TV.

"Anything on?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled as she came into his view. She looked adorable in a pair of blue plaid pajama's and a blue tank top. "Yeah, I think I found a good movie. You wanna watch with me?"

Olivia nodded. She climbed onto the couch and snuggled up to his side. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

An hour later the movie's credits began to roll. Elliot looked down to find Olivia sound asleep against his chest. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. She rolled her head and blinked up at him blearily. "Wa?" She asked sleepily.

"It's bedtime, beautiful."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" She asked, waking up a little further.

"Yes I did."

"I love you, Elliot." She said matter-of-factly, though she still sounded a little loopy.

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot told her, smiling at her. "Now let's get you to bed."

She nodded and rose, allowing him to guide her down the hall. She climbed into bed, and patted the surface in front of her. Smiling, Elliot climbed in next to her. Olivia turned her back to him and cuddled back against his chest. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Olivia sighed in contentment.


End file.
